The newest generation of power semiconductor die are small in size, while of higher power capability. Thus, power semiconductor packages must be capable of making small, but low resistance connections to the new generation of power semiconductor devices, and still offer usable pin-out and external connection capability for the end user.
A power semiconductor package according to the present invention includes a power semiconductor die having at least a first power electrode and a second power electrode, a first conductive clip electrically and mechanically coupled to the first power electrode, and a second conductive clip electrically and mechanically coupled to the second power electrode.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a passivation body encapsulates the semiconductor die and preferably at least portions of the first and second conductive clip. The passivation body is a thin film of dielectric polymer that is capable of protecting the semiconductor die without the need for a housing made from, for example, mold compound or any other type of housing material. A suitable material for forming the passivation body is a polysiloxane based polymer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each power electrode of the semiconductor die includes a plurality of spaced power fingers electrically and mechanically connected to corresponding fingers of a respective clip.
A semiconductor package according to the present invention is most suitable for III-nitride based power semiconductor devices, such as power semiconductor devices based on alloys of InAlGaN (e.g. GaN, AlGaN) in that such devices have very small physical dimensions but high power capability requiring low resistance connection. However, the present concept can be equally applied to small silicon based devices that cannot be rendered connectable to external elements using conventional technology.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.